


Snow Globe

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired By The Santa Clause (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The Doctor finds Rose looking at a snow globe. She makes a wish.





	Snow Globe

He finds Rose in the library. She’s sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, chin on her knees, gazing into a snow globe. He recognizes the small plastic landmarks--Big Ben, the Tower of London, even a tiny red bus.

“It’s snowing in London, is it?” he asks. He sprawls across the sofa behind her and props his head up on his elbow so he can watch the snowy scene over her shoulder.

She ignores the question. “Did you ever see that movie where Tim Allen becomes Santa?  _ The Santa Clause _ ?”

“I don’t think I ever saw that one, no.”

“Before he becomes Santa he’s this ordinary guy, a divorced dad with a little boy. When he has to go live at the North Pole he gives his kid a snow globe...well, an elf gives it to him. But the elf, he tells the little boy that the snow globe is magic, and if he wants to see his dad, all he has to do is shake it.”

She picks up the snow globe, shakes it, sets it back down again.

After all the snow settles, she says, “I wish I had a magic snow globe.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 13 - holiday movies
> 
> Welp. Another sad one. Oops. Sorry. This one made _me_ sad. Thankfully I'm pretty sure tomorrow's is going to make me laugh, so there's that..


End file.
